The Wolf and the Red Riding Hood
by Sorakagero
Summary: AU story, a Little Red Riding Story but with a twist. Yata has always visited his friend Fushimi in the woods until a certain someone caught Yata's attention. What would've happened to Fushimi now?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wolf and the Red Riding Hood

Author: Sorakagero

Plot: AU story, a Little Red Riding Story but with a twist. Yata has always visited his friend Fushimi in the woods until a certain someone caught Yata's attention. What would've happened to Fushimi now?

Pairings: Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki

Warning: YES FOLKS, IT'S YAOI, might add some vulgar words and such stuff but not sure yet

A/N: This isn't my 1st fanfic but I deleted my other fanfics cause it sucks horribly and now I just need to improve in writing more. So might contain grammatical error. Oh and to tell you all, Fushimi is kinda like a half wolf. There might be parts where they are really completely OOC but just bear with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own K or Yata or Fushimi or anything at all. Just the plot

* * *

I was always alone in the woods. I don't even know why I'm here at the first place. But it just felt really lonely. I saw a boy who was just skateboarding in the woods. Really? Is this a place to skate? But anyways, I admit he was really cool. "Oi! You there!"

Eh?! "Me?"

"Yes you, you know we're the only one here! What's your name?"

"Uhh… Fushimi Saruhiko"

"Ah! My name is Yata or you can just call me YATAGARASU!"

I gave him a nod. _Wow, he seems soo energetic, and why is he just soo sudden?_

"Anyway, do you always come here in the woods? It's just my first time here and I could use a guide"

"Yes, I live here actually"

_And then it was awkward but we suddenly became friends. More like close friends. He would always visit me here in the woods. He even bought me glasses because he knows about my bad eyesight. He never stops visiting._

_I always wanted to stay like this. He doesn't even question where I'm from. But never mind that. With him here, I'm not very lonely here in the wilderness anymore. I wanted it always like this, just us alone and nobody else. With him I feel like I have it all. I didn't want anyone to ruin this life. Until—_

* * *

"AAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH—"

"Misaki?!" I looked at Yata who was stuck under a big tree which just mysteriously fell on him. Luckily, it didn't fall on him completely, he was just stuck. "Misaki, Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?! And how many times did I tell not to call me by my first name?! Idiot Saru!"

"I'm just used to it, it fits you well" I smirked by seeing him being embarrassed by calling his first name.

"Haha, whatever. Just help me get out of this damn thing will ya?!"

I went closer to help him lift it up but it seems just soo impossible. "Where was that yelling from?..."

Huh? Where is that voice coming from?

As I looked I saw a tall man with red hair and black coat. "Oh so that's what I hit…." He was staring at the tree on top of Misaki. "Who are you –"

"Sorry for making this fall on you" He pushed the tree with one arm. WITH ONE ARM?! SERIOUSLY?! "S-sugoii!" Misaki was dazzled by his massive strength. "H-how could you have such strength like that?"

"You could come and join us if you like" Another man with blonde hair came by. "Nice to meet you kids, we are the Homra"

"H-HOMRAAAA?!" Misaki's eyes widened. "Oi Saru, I've heard about this group, they're like an awesome group of hunters. And they are actually inviting us to join them!" He was really getting excited as ever. "Then could it be that y-you're…. Suoh Mikoto?"

Suoh gave him a slight smile. "Hai, and my name is Kusanagi Izumo" the blonde guy spoke as he handed a map to Misaki. "Come by at us anytime you want, you both are always to our place."

_I just felt something not right._

* * *

"What do you mean we shouldn't join them?!"

"I don't trust them."

"WHAT?! It's HOMRA for god's sake!"

"I still don't trust them…"

"Man, you suck…"

"…"

"Well, I'll still be joining them. Whether you like it or not" Misaki went off.

_I couldn't stand it. Misaki was going to join that Homra group. They are a group of hunters…._

* * *

"YATAGARASU here!" Yata smashingly opens the door.

"Glad you decided to join us" Kusanagi welcomed him.

"You bet I would, I would never decline an invitation from Homraaaaa!"

"Where's your friend?"

"He decided not to join. That bastard"

…

And So, Misaki kept visiting them. I rarely see him anymore. Yes, I would see him, but going around with that Mikoto. He is always with the Homra. He's always with Mikoto. MIKOTO MIKOTO. I see so happy, and I'm not the cause of it. I would often see him passing by just to visit that MIKOTO.

_I would always think that he would come. My Mind was full of thoughts about him. I can't stop thinking of him damnit. I felt lonely again. He will come back…. Right?_

* * *

A/N: Now I really suck in writing right? ;u; They are really completely OOC to me. I'll try to improve more, I promise. You know the feeling when I really have a lot of wonderful imaginations and when I start writing them… KABLAM! How the heck should I start this? Please Review if you like, I would appreciate that :)

The story is not completely like Red Riding Hood yet but I promise, it will be like it but with a twist. Next Chapter will be the incoming of the Sceptor 4 :D

***SPOILER** **If didn't watch All episodes of K**

Mikoto Suoh, Isana Yashiro, Totsuka Tatara, may you rest in pea- NOOOO! UNACCEPTABLE! I just couldn't stop crying at their deaths. I will never forget youuu. I know you're all not dead yet. Don't make me believe you're all not dead yet ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Wolf and the Red Riding Hood

Author: Sorakagero

Plot: AU story, a Little Red Riding Story but with a twist. Yata has always visited his friend Fushimi in the woods until a certain someone caught Yata's attention. What would've happened to Fushimi now?

Pairings: Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki

Warning: Yaoi. Fushimi is being a Psycho and stuff blah blah blah

A/N: Aloha Amigos! Hehehe XD Thank you soo much for the reviews! So here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own K or Yata or Fushimi or anything at all. Just the plot

* * *

It's been a year and months now since Misaki hasn't visited. I just always see him pass by. It's not the same anymore. Months and months of waiting, I've been very lonely again. My eyes were hurting. My heart went all weird as if it's in sorrow. My head hurts a lot. My mind is still over him, my memories with him, everything about him. It was like, being with only Misaki was more important than being lonely.

I felt like I was going to crack already. I couldn't take it anymore.

_It's their fault. IT'S THEIR FAULT! They are the ones who took my Misaki away! No… Misaki betrayed me. They are going to pay for making him do that. I JUST WANT MY MISAKI BACK DAMNIT! I would do anything to get him back… Even it means hurting him! _

_Misaki, it's your fault. You were my whole happiness. You left me and you took it all away from me. I can't stand it. It's your fault why I can't stop thinking about you._

"Curse them!" I pulled my hair in anger. I was getting crazed-up. "They are gonna pay!"

"Prepare yourself Misaki! I'm taking you back where you belong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I put out a psychotic smile. I grinned painfully, my nails felt really sharp. My eyes are becoming painfully wide. I was very frustrated. My teeth felt sharper. It was like a big massive transformation. My strength has increased. I ripped off everything I see in this woods because of this frustration.

"I WILL TAKE HIM! I NEVER WAN'T HIM TO SHARE SMILES WITH ANYONE AGAIN! I WAN'T HIM TO LOOK ONLY AT ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"The moon looks beautiful tonight…"

"Hmm… Yes, it sure is" said a tall man with blue hair and glasses.

A mysterious group in blue uniform has been in the woods, and it seems they are looking for something.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

"What was that Captain?!" the blonde woman was startled. Smashes and falling trees were heard. The captain with blue hair and glasses gave off a follow the sounds signal and went off.

They soon arrived and saw the hideous looking creature. No, he still looked human, but a bit hairier, just a little. His teeth were sharp and as so as his nails. His face looks soo twisted. He continued crushing. Yes, that creature is me.

"CURSE THOSE HOMRA! THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!"

"Homra? He knows—"

"Hmm…" I stopped and looked at the mysterious looking group. "You're not Misaki… STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"As Sceptor 4 Captain, I order you to halt" the captain spoke.

"What is it now? Another stupid group now? And a fancy looking one… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then it looks like I have to stop you by force…"

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T NEED YOU!" I ran towards him to attack him.

My guard was done. I was near him then he put out something and electrocuted me. "ACCCCKKKKKK!" I fell in pain. "D-Damnit, that was dirty trick" I tried to get up but failed. I felt very dizzy." The pain was all over me. My eyes forced me to close on its own. And so I fainted.

* * *

"Yata-chan sure is nice and energetic kid. He sure learned a lot from here."

"Yeah…"

"Plus he's very loyal, especially to you"

"Yeah…" Mikoto said with a smile while he was rested on the sofa. "When will he visit again?..."

"Maybe tomorrow, you know how much he like to visit." The bartender spoke as he continued cleaning the wine glasses.

"Mikoto-san, do you remember that kid who was with Yata-chan?"

"Yeah, what about him?" the red-haired questioned. "It's been bothering me but, is there something about that kid? He seems soo mysterious to me."

"Now that you mention it, it did make me curious back then…"

"I see…"

"…"

As Kusanagi was about to leave, he heard Mikoto coughing continuosly.

"Mikoto-san?"

"It's nothing"

* * *

My head hurts. It feels like it's spinning. Oh the pain. Misaki—

I opened my eyes gently, finding myself in chains. I was in a clean and clear room. What's this?! Get me out of here?!

"I see you finally woke up." The captain came surprisingly. "I see that form of yours last night is not really permanent"

"Just who the heck are you?"

"My name is Munakata Reisi, captain of the Sceptor 4"

"Tch, I don't need that crap." My eyes averted.

"Hmm…"

"What is it now?!"

"It is just that we heard that you know Homra, have I mistaken?"

"…."

"Our group is in search of Homra, a punishment must be settled" It seems they have caught something I liked to hear. I smirked at what he said.

"Yeah, I know something about them, I know where their base is." At that second, I saw Munakata was about to smile."

"That's great then, I knew you could be useful."

_Hehehe, I could finally meet my Misaki face to face again…_

* * *

A/N: Wheeww! Done with Chapter 2. I could still feel the OOCness =u=;; School is soo close already! January 7! It's Cramming time! Hahahaha XD Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please Review, I would really appreciate that /bows

Btw, it's 01/05/13. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YATOGAMI KUROH \:D/


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Wolf and the Red Riding Hood

Author: Sorakagero

Plot: AU story, a Little Red Riding Story but with a twist. Yata has always visited his friend Fushimi in the woods until a certain someone caught Yata's attention. What would've happened to Fushimi now?

Pairings: Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki

Warning: Yaoi, Maybe some OOC moments

A/N: Hello Everyone! Exams is really close and yeah. I'm having a writer's block err... But I'll really update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own K or Yata or Fushimi or anything at all. Just the plot

* * *

And again it's been days. I've decided to join Scepter 4 and you know my reasons. I wore the blue uniform and took training with them. Tsk, seriously they give me too much training. Captain here even wants it very organized. It was kind of boring here for me but planning on raiding the Homra was the best part.

So we decided to wait for the right time to attack the Homra. But I just couldn't wait. I wanted to give my revenge on those bastards. I wanted them to know my pain.

"Captain, is it time to raid yet?"

"Be patient Fushimi-kun. But we will commence an operation today. We'll be splitting up in the woods"

I gave an annoyed sigh. "Hai…"

* * *

"Scepter 4?"

"Yes. The men in blues. Stay away from them because we are their target"

"Now why are we their target actually?"

"They're kinda like guards, and were hunters and let's say the things we are doing are really illegal."

"Ah, I see…" Yata answered with a puzzled look. "Then they better back off or they'll face the wrath of HOMRA!" Kusanagi was really amazed by Yata's pride of the Homra. Every little thing about Homra he respects the most. And he really looks a lot stronger now due to his training here.

And there is the continous coughing. "MIKOTO-SAN! Are you okay?" Yata noticed.

"…"

"Mikoto, you look very pale…" the bartender looks at him painfully. "It's fine…" then continues the coughing. "Mikoto, I think you're sick…"

"Kusanagi-san, don't say that! A person like Mikoto-san could never get sick!" the skater defended the red-haired. Mikoto continued coughing. "…"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think I am…"

"Mikoto-san…" the skater couldn't take looking at his idol being this much in pain. "Then, I'll be going to look for medicine…" Yata took his leave immediately. "Ah wait Yata-chan!" the bartender called but it was too late.

* * *

We split up in the woods looking for clues and such. It was really boring. I only joined Scepter 4 to have my revenge. It's been a long time actually I've last been here, since I'm already staying at the Blues place.

Just being in the woods made remember our times with Misaki. All those precious memories of mine, and now it's wasted.

"Damnit Damnit Damnit"

That voice, it sounds soo familiar.

"Of all people why does it have to be Mikoto-san who is sick"

_Thadump_

_My heart started aching. Misaki is that you?_

"Just what the fuck is the cure of that illness anyway?!"

_Thadump_

_It is him… Suoh Mikoto… is sick?_

I took a glance to see the answer. It was him. It was the person who left me for a long time. Yata Misaki

* * *

A/N: Please understand that this chapter is very short and it's NOT THAT GOOD, I couldn't think properly because of the upcoming exams ;u; I promise the next update will be longer *bows repeatedly*

K PROJECT SEASON 2! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE XDD


End file.
